<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>σnly тwo, σnly υs by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122468">σnly тwo, σnly υs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⑩ ωαүs тσ ∂ιε [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Character Death, Character Study, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Driving, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sorrow of their friend's loss makes them realize that they have to enjoy every single minute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⑩ ωαүs тσ ∂ιε [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>σnly тwo, σnly υs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057731">going тoo ғast тonight</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana">Laeana</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ɴᴏ ᴡᴏʀᴅs</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>②</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They love each other. It is something quite simple. They have the normal life of ordinary students. They are not in the same course, too bad, but in the same group of friends. The thing that affects them the most, hurts them the most, is when their best friend, Lando, commits suicide. It's a shock, because they never thought it could happen. They always promised to tell each other everything and here they are now, at a funeral too dark, which does not resemble the youngest one, after those of Max already so painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to live, of course. They supported each other and their love came out stronger. Their first kiss was quite confusing and it tasted like tears, salt, bitterness too. George hugged Alex tight, they felt so fragile, for once overwhelmed being mere humans and just stepped forward. They never forget. How to forget the unforgettable? The thought of Lando accompanies them, sometimes in the middle of class, sometimes simply while they are lying on their sofa, one against the other. They are alive.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>①</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It's just one more morning, a normal morning that he drives. Alex is to his left, changing the music, so close. A smile escapes him. Simple routine; a coffee then the classes. But George, my poor George, you can't see the car driving straight at you.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this era, it was the first time I was ever writing on them ... and it wasn't a lovely and happily story x)<br/>Anyway, who to finish the story ? Did you *enjoy* this part ?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>